El réquiem de Pandora
by istharneko
Summary: Ella dará su vida por causa del señor que habita en las tinieblas; ella es la que le ama. OneShot/Pandora


**Nota de autora: **Bueno, pues nada, aquí subiendo esta historia que tenía perdida hace algún tiempo en mi carpeta de acabadas (que por cierto, cada vez se hace más grande) y que he decidido sacar a la luz. El Pandora/ Hades me gusta mucho, aunque no encuentro forma posible de juntarlos, por eso por ahora mejor se quedan como hermanitos. (Uno necesita del otro para vivir) En principio esto iba a tener la tira de capítulos, pero finalmente decidí que no podía alargarme demasiado con este proyecto, y por eso lo dejé en OneShot. Bueno, chicos, chicas, lectores, sin más preámbulos os dejo con la historia.

Un beso, Istha ;)

**Disclaimer:** La idea esta basada en la obra Saint Seiya. Cualquier parecido de personajes con la realidad es pura imaginación.

**El réquiem de Pandora**

_En la espada de Hades hay una rosa. Es una rosa más roja que todas las demás; a cada minuto renace y se vuelve a crear con más hermosura; ella es la que hace que el inframundo renazca y vibre en sus cenizas de muerte..._

_Ella es la que da la vida a la espada de su señor, ella muere para que él viva, ella es la que da su sangre por su amo, ella es la que pinchara con sus espinas a sus enemigos, ella matará por él..._

_Ella dará su vida por causa del señor que habita en las tinieblas... _

_Ella es la que lo ama._

Un oscuro día, nubes amenazando lluvia; la inmensa tiniebla lo cubría todo. Pero para aquella niña, no tenía ninguna importancia la lluvia o el viento que allí hiciera.

Por más que la atizaran con palos, no se movería de allí. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos claros cómo el cristal más fino, de un gris brillante. Era una bonita niña pese a que vestía con harapos y tenía rastros de ceniza en la cara.

Tan sólo miraba al templo que se alzaba a unos metros de ella. Los aldeanos ya la conocían; era una pequeña huérfana desde hacía cinco años, cuándo sus padres hubieron muerto.

— ¿¡Qué haces parada mirando este templo de herejía de nuevo!? –Exclamó una voz de repente cerca de ella. Dio un pequeño salto del susto causado; se giró: era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, barba acusada y negra y ojos vidriosos de un azul profundo—. ¿Acaso quieres que te quemen por estar aquí?!

—... —La niña sólo calló, admirando las puertas de aquel lugar... Luego añadió—. Usted es buen hombre, por qué no me deja estar aquí?

—¿Qué hace aquí parada? —Otro hombre entró a escena, esta vez rubio, pero con los mismos ojos que el anterior, saltones y cantones. Sacudiéndola de la manga de su haraposo atuendo, añadió—: ¡Contesta! ¿Qué haces aquí, niña del diablo?

Seguía sin respuesta.

Los hombres la miraron extasiados y observaron el templo al que ella miraba con tanta devoción. Ellos lo temían y respetaban... No habían osado jamás destruirlo por miedo a las represalias del dios que habitaba el Hades.

— ¿Por qué miras al templo del dios innombrable?

—... —La niña pareció girarse para mirar a los ojos a ese hombre. Por un momento pareció interesada en lo que ellos decían—: Sólo espero a la persona adecuada para que el señor Hades reencarne...

Los dos hombres presentes la miraron, quedando al instante sin palabras.

— ¡Agárrala, tenemos que llevarla ante el jefe del pueblo! —Gritó el rubio con ansia y algo de terror en la mirada.

— ¡Pero la... La quemarán! –Añadió el moreno con remordimiento—. Tan sólo es una niña...

— ¡Es una sierva de ese dios! ¡Debe morir! –El otro habló con crueldad.

—Debo quedarme aquí a esperarlo. —La niña les miró con una expresión de serenidad infinita.

— ¡Vamos, tú! –Exclamó refiriéndose al barbudo hombre.

— ¡No voy a participar en esto! –Alegó éste, plantándole cara al de claro cabello.

Sin embargo, de repente y sin aviso alguno agarró a la pequeña del largo cabello y la arrastró por el suelo, camino del pueblo. Por más que ella se quejara y llorara no había manera de que esa persona la soltara. Al menos no la soltaría hasta llegar a su lugar de destino.

Tras llegar finalmente, el hombre la soltó y la tiró al suelo. Luego de una de las mangas de su vestimenta, la agarró y picó a una de las puertas más lujosas de la aldea; eran las del sumo mandatario del lugar.

— ¡Pasa! –Se oyó un grito ahogado por la madera, tras la entrada.

— ¡Señor! ¡Le vengo a informar de un suceso del todo imperdonable! –Exclamó con ira el rubio.

— ¿De qué se trata, joven? —Dijo con calma el hombre—. ¿Y por qué traes a esa pequeña huérfana a mi visión?

— ¡Señor! ¡Es una enviada del innombrable dios que habita el inframundo! Es necesario eliminar lo que ese dios haya dejado en ella! —Dijo el hombre con tono serio—. ¡Hay que purificarla con fuego!

—La purificación del fuego nunca se usó en criaturas tan jóvenes...

Sin siquiera llamar e interrumpiendo la conversación, el moreno y barbudo hombre de antes irrumpió en la escena.

— ¡Mi señor, cometéis un error haciendo caso a este iluso! ¡Tan sólo es una niña! –Exclamó nervioso y viendo el inevitable juicio sobre la pequeña, que ahora tan sólo se arrastraba por el suelo.

— ¡¿Iluso?! –El otro levantó un puño dispuesto a pelear, pero el anciano le paró.

— ¿Irrumpes en mi casa, insultas a tu compañero e intentas mandarme lo que debo hacer? –Dijo a modo de pacificación—. Hace más de 50 años que comando esta aldea!

—No, mi señor, sólo es que... ¡No quiero ver a criaturas...! —Su frase fue interrumpida por la imponente voz del anciano, aunque aún dueño de sus cabales y jefe de la aldea.

—¡Nada de peros, será abrasada por las llamas!

La niña estaba parada frente al anciano ahora. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, después de todo no era tan niña. A sus seis años ya había vivido demasiadas cosas; sin embargo ahora se sentía muy asustada, sabía que ni su dios la salvaría de su destino, pero confiaba en que en una parte de su corazón, su gran, poderoso y misericordioso dios Hades tendría un rato para rescatarla del destructor fuego de las llamas y de la crueldad inhumana que allí se respiraba...

No se habló más del tema por el momento; acordaron entre los altos cargos del pueblo que la niña sería quemada en una pira al anochecer de aquel mismo día. Las pruebas según ellos eran featecientes; no había tiempo que perder.

Todos los ciudadanos miraban con tristeza el acto de tan suma crudeza que iba a consumarse en aquel lugar; fue atada a la pira sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por parte de sus captores. Imploraba en sus pensamientos que aquello no sucediese, pero sucedería igualmente...

— ¡Me encomiendo a usted Hades—Sama! —Grito cuándo posaron una de las antorchas en la leña. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro con esmero y amargura—. ¡Mi señor...!

Comenzaba a quedar asfixiada y con medio cuerpo devorado por las llamas. Pero algo ocurrió entonces, algo que dejo mudo a medio pueblo que observaba la ejecución de aquella pena.

De repente un hombre apareció entre las llamas. Sus cabellos negros y largos ondeaban en el viento, dejando un aura oscura a su alrededor; sus ropajes tan oscuros cómo la tiniebla en el fin de los tiempos y sus ojos de un rojo intenso...

Todos los hombres y mujeres del lugar gritaron horrorizado al descubrir la maldad infinita de la sangre carmesí que cubría sus pupilas.

Sólo podían ser de él...

El temido dios del inframundo.

Tomó a la niña, desamarrándola del palo al que estaba atada, sosteniéndola con cuidado entre sus brazos y cubriéndola con su manto de oscuridad. Muchos de aquellos humanos gritaron; algunos cayeron al suelo muertos por infarto, otros quedaron sin habla; su justo castigo por ver aquella sangrienta ejecución, por ser los ejecutores, por no hacer nada por liberar a la pequeña de ese arduo sufrimiento.

Los ojos rojos del dios centellearon con furia por la simpleza y crueldad humanas. Y tan sólo desapareció con la pequeña y quemada niña en sus brazos...

Oh, mi gran señor del Inframundo

_Ella es la que resurgirá y os entregará vuestro poder,_

_Ella los liberará, les liberará para que puedan protegerle cuándo no esté..._

_Y ocupará mi lugar cuándo yo marche..._

La figura de un hombre de negro se posó a las puertas de un oscuro palacio envuelto en sombras. Miró una vez más el rostro de la niña que traía en brazos, parecía intranquila y no paraba de gemir en silencio por sus graves heridas. La niña se volvió a revolver en la sufriente agonía; sus quemaduras ardían en el rostro, era la sensación más horriblemente dolorosa que había tenido en toda su corta vida, la hacía revolverse entre los brazos de aquél ser que la sostenía, chillaba de dolor y angustia al ver que no podía aliviarse.

Dos pequeñas sombras se escabulleron a través de los cortinajes opacos que se hallaban esparcidos de punta a punta en el umbral de la puerta, cubriendo los grandes ventanales. El gran señor de los infiernos caminó despacio por los anchos pasillos del recinto; se dio cuenta de que ambas sombras miraban con curiosidad a la pequeña que yacía entre sus brazos.

— ¡Thanathos, Hypnos! —La voz de una mujer resonó en las paredes del castillo con fuerza—. ¡Os castigaré por entrometidos!

Una joven de cabello ébano por la cintura y de hermoso rostro ovalado apareció por el camino del dios con cara de enfado. Sus ojos eran de un tono carmín, ligeramente contorneados de negro, sus labios eran de un color rojo vino. Llevaba unos oscuros ropajes que a pesar de su negrura resaltaban todas sus formas.

—Mi señor. —Dijo arrodillándose pasivamente—. Por fin llegó, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Perséfone. —Habló la voz del hombre, suavemente y con una orden directa—. Sólo encárgate de que Thanathos e Hypnos no me estorben; con eso es suficiente para que pueda cumplir lo que he de hacer.

—Cómo usted diga mi señor. –La joven se retiró, probablemente buscando a ambos dioses de la muerte y el sueño.

Hades recorrió suavemente el camino que lo conduciría hacía la sala que estaba buscando, sus pies casi no hacían ruido al arrastrarse por el suelo. Paró su silencioso avance cerca de una de las habitaciones del lugar y entró: se hallaba en un lugar frío y con paredes de piedra tallada en múltiples y simples decorados, en el centro había un gran pedestal de piedra parecido a un altar de sacrificio; pero no era algo tan alejado de la realidad, pues deshizo su abrazo de la pequeña y la tumbó en él.

—Se—Señor Hades... —Dijo la débil voz de la niña al perder el calor que hasta hace poco había sentido—. Ciertamente, ¿Es usted?

El dios calló ante las palabras de la niña, pero sin embargo la pequeña pese a estar cegada por el fuego que había consumido su visión, sentía la poderosa aura de su señor.

—Mi señor, yo nací... y moriré para servirle. —Dijo con dificultad. Antes que pronunciara la siguiente frase, una helada mano se poso en sus labios silenciándola, aunque con tal cuidado que no la hizo gritar de dolor por la quemada piel.

La pequeña calló durante unos segundos, para luego volver a rabiar y a patalear y contorsionarse por el horrible dolor que ahora era más fuerte al encontrarse tendida.

—No temas, pronto vas a dejar de sufrir. —Dijo la suave voz del dios con dureza y dirigiéndose a la pequeña. Dicho esto y sin respuesta por parte de la joven, se cubrió con su capa y desapareció en la más ardua oscuridad.

— ¡Mi señor, mi dios Hades, no me deje sola! —Las lágrimas ya no osaban asomarse por sus abrasadas pupilas. La niña, ahora atrapada en un cuerpo que no le dejaba la libertad de correr y tener al alcance a su dios, lloró océanos de dolor en su interior—. Por favor... " ¡Máteme si es posible, señor Hades concédame el honor de morir por su propia espada, pero no me abandone se lo ruego!

Pero sin embargo alguien no había osado abandonarla; la pequeña notó cómo una fría y pequeña mano se posaba sobre la suya.

— ¿Por qué gritas tanto? —Preguntó inocentemente la voz de un niño—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

No pudo distinguirlo debido a la oscuridad que se cernía en su visión, pero sabía pese a que era un niño más o menos de su edad, quizás más pequeño.

—Se... Señor Had... Porf... —Tan sólo lograba proferir balbuceos ininteligibles. El niño se acercó aún más a la cama de piedra.

—Haré algo para que puedas dormir. —Dijo inocentemente la infantil voz. Coloco una mano en la frente de la niña y ésta sintió cómo su sentido de la percepción se atolondraba y poco a poco se dormía, dejando así a un lado el hiriente dolor que sufría...

Perséfone entró a la habitación a la que había estado Hades momentos antes. Descubrió a Hypnos sentado junto al pedestal de piedra, luego observo a la chiquilla.

— ¿Conque aquí estabas pequeño Hypnos?¿No te dije que no estorbaras a mi señor? —Preguntó la joven alzando la voz—. ¿Cuándo piensas hacerme caso?

El niño era de cabellos castaños y sus pupilas eran de un tono aguamarina muy claro. Portaba unas ropas oscuras y su expresión era de total indulgencia.

—S—Sí señora... —Dijo tartamudeando y bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Marcho de la habitación corriendo. Fue entonces la mujer se fijo más en la niña que estaba tendida en la cama de piedra y quedó algo sorprendida al ver aquellas quemaduras tan horribles...

* * *

El niño Hypnos corrió hasta llegar a su habitación. Sofocado ante tal corrediza, no vio cómo su hermana de su misma edad estaba sentada en una pequeña silla que decoraba una mesilla y un par de medianas camas de aspecto occidental.

— ¿Que ha pasado Hypnos? —Dijo la pequeña con seriedad y clavando la mirada en su hermano—. Te estoy haciendo una pregunta.

—Thanathos... —El pequeño se giro, sorprendiéndose de que su hermana estuviera allí. La niña seguía insistiéndole con la mirada. Al borde del llanto dijo—: No paso nada...

—Si que pasó, que te hizo esta vez esa bruja. —La niñita de cabello granate y ojos iguales que los de su hermano lo miró con rabia—. Soy tu hermana, debo saber lo que pasó...

—Dormí a esa niña que lloraba tanto, ella no debe sufrir. —Dijo haciendo pucheros—. La señora me regañó por estar en ese lugar.

— ¿Te gritó? —Preguntó la niña furiosa—. ¡Jamás la perdonaré si le grita a mi hermanito!

—No me gritó, sólo me regañó hermana. —Las lágrimas brotaban de sus lacrimales ahora—. No hagas nada más, ya me pasó...

— ¡No debiste ir a ver a esa niña! —Exclamó la pelirroja—. Ella tiene la culpa.

La joven se marchó enojada por la puerta dejando a su hermano sumido en el llanto.

* * *

Perséfone se quedó enmudecida mirando aquellas horribles quemaduras, nunca había visto nada igual en el Inframundo, ni siquiera entre los muertos que por sus manos pasaban.

Un lado de la cara de la chiquilla estaba grandemente quemado, en carne viva y con algunos lados de piel como retraídos y partes chamuscadas y negruzcas; el cabello de ese lado se encontraba casi en su totalidad quemado, y pocos mechones habían sobrevivido al poder destructivo de la llama. El olor a carne quemada era incesante y se notaba en el ambiente.

La joven mujer no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella. Desapareció por unos instantes y tras esto pasó al cuarto con algunas jóvenes y ancianas doncellas que traían todo tipo de vendas gasas y ungüentos para curar a la niña. Las curas se realizaron en el más sepulcral silencio, conllevando todos los procesos y pasos necesarios para tratar las heridas con sumo cuidado y control; aquella niña era alguien especial, el señor Hades había ido especialmente a su encuentro por eso, y la había encontrado en aquel estado.

— "_Que lástima, ella podría haber vivido más." —_Pensó la joven con tristeza_–. "Sin embargo estas heridas son gravísimas, no creo que resista demasiado. es una pena que la estemos perdiendo por momentos, era la única capaz de salvar al señor Hades de su desgracia..._"

La chiquilla no cesaba en suspirar dificultosamente, las ropas se le habían quedado pegadas a la carne, y cuándo estiraron de ellas se oyó un grito de dolor de la semiinconsciente niña, que acabó por despertar de su trance y chillar de dolor y angustia ante el escozor y quemazón que le producían los estirones de la piel.

Gritaba aullidos de "¡por favor, paren!" y también gritaba el nombre de su dios en vano. Pero parecía no servirle de nada, pues él no estaba allí....

Una vez tomados los cuidados necesarios, la dejaron allí en la soledad, en su horrible trance sentía las voces apagadas de alguna doncella, mencionando que no resistiría ante tales heridas. Ella sólo sabía que su dios la había salvado de la quema completa, pero su dolor era agónico y no podía parar de sufrir. En esos momentos lo único que sentía era que quería hundirse en la tiniebla del sueño eterno, huir de su sufrimiento hiriente que la atenazaba.

Los chillidos agónicos no cesaron en esa noche ni en las siete siguientes, era un horrible sinvivir. La pequeña no podía parar de pedir la muerte ante tales circunstancias... El valor se esfumaba por momentos...

En uno de esos días la puerta se abrió pesadamente y alguien de pequeña estatura entró por ella. Era una niña de cabello largo y granate con los ojos de tono aguamarina; su mirada era de pura inocencia, pero sus ojos se tornaban en tonalidades carmesí por momentos... Se acercó a la pequeña vendada, sometiéndola a su influjo de muerte. La respiración fue bajando hasta obtener la propia expiración de la niña.

—Ya esta. —Susurró la jovencita—. Por fin descansas...

Hades regresó a la noche del séptimo día y se encontró con este horrible panorama: la chiquilla estaba muerta. Reviso el cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña y concluyó con que había sido obra de Thanathos, pues la chispa de la vida aún expiraba en ese cuerpo, la diosa de la muerte había robado ese alma y se la había entregado a Caronte.

—Estaba sufriendo demasiado señor Hades, no pude evitar hacerlo... —Alegó la joven arrodillándose ante su señor. La habían llamado a su hermano y a ella para asistir ante el dios y dar explicaciones—. ¡Ruego me perdone, mi señor!

—Ahora ya no la podemos recuperar, el espectro de Caronte ya tiene su alma. —Las frases del dios eran cortas y concisas—. Thanathos no debiste cometer tal acto...

—Hay una manera mi señor. —Dijo la joven diosa del Inframundo entrando a la habitación en la que los dos niños y su dios se encontraban—. Su alma reencarnará, por lo que ella volverá... Sólo debe esperar.

—Esta bien. —Corto y conciso, cómo siempre. La joven lo miró algo alegre

—Pronto será el día en que tenga que volver con mi madre mi señor. —Objetó la mujer—. El invierno está acabando.

—Puedes marcharte cuándo quieras... –Dijo Hades tras esto tomó silencio y abandonó la sala.

—Usted nunca cambiará, mi señor. —Susurró la joven sin ser oída ya.

* * *

El cuerpo sin vida de la niña se quemó aquella misma tarde, arrasado bajo las destructivas garras del fuego que consumieron hasta el último centímetro de madera y carne. El hombre miró desde lejos cómo el humo se esparcía por el Inframundo y se mezclaba con el pútrido hedor de los muertos que allí moraban.

Esperaría los años que hicieran falta para que esa chiquilla reencarnara, y finalmente viviría el destino que los dioses tenían reservado para ella.

**¿Fin?**

_**Dedicatoria:**_

"_Dedicado a Yami y por completo, al foro de Saint Seiya Rol (Aún me acuerdo de vosotros xD"._


End file.
